User blog:Just Dance Central/JDS S2,EP5-Dangerous Woman
Part One *Intercom:Remember Kids! The dance is tonight! Tickets are 3 dollars each! *Teacher: I'm so excited! *Cant Feel My Face: I know! *Part Of Me: Wait. Who are you? *Cant Feel My Face: I'm Can't Feel My Face. Or CFMF for short. *Birthday: Well I find you ver-- *Cheap Thrills: Shut Up! He's mine! *CFMF: No you're not! *Cheap Thrills: Yes you are! And I'll set some boundaries! Rule One: You can't talk to other girls. Rule Two: You can't be gay. Rule Three: You will show public displays of affection with me. Rule Four: I make the rules. Rule Five: I am your boss. You will obey me! *Homeroom Teacher: Cheap Thrills? *Cheap Thrills: Yes? *Homeroom Teacher: Okay. You're here. I was taking attendance. *Cheap Thrills: Ok. *Birthday: Na Na Na Boo Boo! You almost just got caught. *Homeroom Teacher: Birthday? We will not take this kind of behavior. *Cheap Thrills:(Mouthing) Na Na Na Boo Boo! You little b*tch. I am the queen. *Homeroom Teacher: That's it! Go to the office now! Part Two *Principal: You girls can come in. Now what's the problem? *Birthday: Sh-- *Cheap Thrills: I was just asking a boy out and then Birthday called me a b*tch! *Birthday: I did not. *Principal: Now now Birthday. Let Cheap Thrills finish. *Cheap Thrills: And so I mouthed back to her 'You're Such A Wicked Witch!' Since swearing and disruption when the teacher is talking would be break the rules. *Principa: Now you go Birthday. *Birthday: So I told a boy he was cute. And then Cheap Thrills said 'Shut Up!' Then the teacher called on her. *Principal: I see why Cheap Thrills's story would send you to the office but not your's. *Birthday: I'm not done. And so I was like 'Na Na Na Boo Boo! You almost got caught!' And then the teacher said she wouldn't take this behavior. And then Cheap Thrills mouthed to me 'Na Na Na Boo Boo! You little b*tch. I am the queen.' *Principal: Hmm. If I combine both you're stories... Ah! I know! So Cheap Thrills asked a boy out. Someone called someone a b*tch and then you were sent here. *Cheap Thrills: Yes Sir! *Principal: So the only proper punishment is to suspend you form the dance. *Birthday & Cheap Thrills: What! Part Three (Cheap Thrills's House) *Cheap Thrills: Hi mom! Is dad finally home? *Mom: No not yet. *Cheap Thrills: Okay. What's for dinner? *Mom: Whatever they're serving at the soup kitchen. *Cheap Thrills: Ok. I hope they have food for us. I don't want to go hungry again. *Mom: Me neither. *Cheap Thrills: I'm gonna turn on the tv.(Turns On The News) *Newscaster: There was a man found dead near the riverbank a few weeks ago. We saw dry blood but no wounds except a scratch. We did an autopsy and DNA test to figure out how he died. In the process we figured out one of his relatives. A young girl named Cheap Thrills. *Cheap Thrills: Mom! Mom! *Mom: Yes dear? *Cheap Thrills: I'm on the news! *Mom: What for? *Cheap Thrills: Dad's dead. *Mom: What! *Newscaster: Luckily we figured out how he died. He went on to a high tree near the riverbank. He jumped off the top into the riverbank. There were no rock so there were no visible wounds. But the force of the fall from the highest tree in town. It killed him. Category:Blog posts